Skipping Stones
by RisingFromTheRuins
Summary: A moment in Lily Evans and Severus Snape's childhood, about the time they realise they have become friends. Lily is skipping stones by the river after an argument with Petunia. Severus is escaping one of his parents' fights. Oneshot.


**A moment in the childhood of Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Splash._

The red-head stood on the riverbank and watched the ripples spreading outward from where the stone had entered the water. It hadn't been the right shape, and so instead of skipping, it sank. Or perhaps she hadn't quite thrown it right.

She knelt down by the river, not caring that her bare feet were getting wet, and pulled another stone up from the riverbed. This one was smooth and flat, almost like a disk. It was perfect. She smiled to herself and turned the stone over in her hands, getting it into the best position. Then, with a flick of her wrist, the stone sailed out of her hand and landed on the water.

And skipped. It skipped, and then again, and once more - four skips in total, about halfway across the river, before plunging into the water.

"Nice one, Lily," said someone softly.

She jerked in surprise and twisted around, relaxing when she realised who it was. "You startled me, Sev," she said, grinning. Lily knelt again by the river and searched for another stone. "I'm skipping stones," she said, even though she knew he had probably been watching for a while.

"I saw," Severus said, kneeling down beside her. "Do you do this often?"

She bit her lip. "When I need to get away," she admitted, finding a stone. "Tuney and I had a fight again."

"About magic?" asked Severus shrewdly, pulling out a stone of his own. He leaned back against the riverbank and tugged absently at the grass.

"Yes," Lily replied sadly. She hesitated, then added "She called you a name, so I got mad at her, and she got mad at me..."

Severus looked up, the ghost of a smile playing across his face. "So what did she call me?"

"You're _not_," said Lily. She dragged the stone through the dirt, writing a word in the ground. _Magic._ "You're _not_ what she said."

"I know," said Severus, "but I'm curious."

"She called you an unwanted cast-off, if you really want to know," said Lily. "I almost hit her." She scowled and flicked her wrist, sending the stone across the water. _Skip, skip, skip, skip, skip,_ and it was two thirds of the way there. A crease appeared between Severus' brows, but then he smiled again.

"She's just jealous, Lily," he said. "Don't listen to what she says. She wants to be magic, like you, but she's not."

Lily nodded in understanding. "It's not her fault, though," she couldn't help but add. Even if they fought, Petunia was still her sister.

"Maybe not," Severus admitted. "But what she's doing about it is her fault, Lily. She's bitter," he said, with slight relish. "She's _normal_."

"There's nothing wrong with normal," Lily told him. Severus shrugged, so she let it drop, and leaned back against the bank next to him. "So why did you come out here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," he said quietly.

"Why?" Lily persisted. "Are you parents fighting, again?"

Severus nodded, and gave the grass a particularly vicious yank, tearing out a handful at the roots. He threw it into the river and watched it drift away, frowning slightly. They looked an odd pair - Lily, in her floral print dress and bare feet, and Severus, with his smock and mismatched clothes, the sort of child parents warned their children to steer clear of.

"About magic?" asked Lily. Another nod. More grass was tossed into the river. "Don't worry, Sev," said Lily. "They've got to stop one day, right? Besides, you've got me, don't you?"

"Of course," said Severus, a genuine smile replacing the frown. "And you've got me, Lily. You don't have to worry about Petunia."

"She's my sister," said Lily. "I _do_ have to worry about her." She pushed herself off the bank and fished around for another stone.

"Do you think she worries about you?" asked Severus softly.

Lily glared at him. "Of course she does. We're _sisters_, Sev."

He gave her a sceptical look, but didn't refute Lily's adamant refusal to believe the worst of her sister. "Maybe. But she doesn't act like it sometimes, Lily. And she might be your sister, but she's not always your friend."

She didn't say anything, but skipped the stone across the river. _Skip, skip, skip..._ Severus and Lily watched its progress as it made six skips and landed on the other side of the river.

"I did it," Lily whispered.

"You did," said Severus, getting up. "I should go back now. See if they've stopped fighting." He gave her a smile. "Bye, Lily," he said, turning and starting to walk off.

"Sev?" Lily called, and he turned back around. "Friends?"

Severus' face split into a grin. "_Best_ friends," he corrected.

She grinned, too, and gave him a hug. He was startled for a moment, before laughing and hugging her back.

"Always and forever," said Lily firmly, after they broke apart.

Severus nodded. "Always."


End file.
